The Amazing World of Gumball/Thomas (Gumball the Blue Cat and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gumball Watterson as Thomas *Mr. Steve Small as Edward *Richard Watterson as Henry *Principal Nigel Brown as Gordon *Mr. Gaylord Robinson as James *Darwin Watterson as Percy *Tobias Wilson as Toby *Banana Joe as Duck *Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas *Doughnut Sheriff as Oliver *Rob as Diesel *Colin and Felix as Bill and Ben *Anton as Toad *Nicole Watterson as Emily *Bobert as Bertie *Clayton as Terence *Hobo as Trevor *Jamie and Judith Fitzgerald as Annie and Clarabel *Teri as Henrietta *William as Harold *Phillip "Mowdown" as Bulgy *Chicken Waiter as BoCo *Tina Rex as Daisy *Mrs. Margaret Robinson as Mavis *Reaper as The Spiteful Breakvan *The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom, and Woodland Creatures as Troublesome Trucks *Kenneth as The Chinese Dragon *Principal Seymour Skinner (from The Simpsons) as City of Truro *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Sir Topham Hatt *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Lady Hatt *Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Kimi Wantanabe Finster (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt *Principal Madman (from Whatever Happen to Robot Jones?) as The Barber *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Policeman *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Jeremiah Jobling *Scarlet Overkill (from Minions) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Bertie's Driver *Ben Franklin (from Ben and Me) as Tom Tipper *Emelius Browne and Miss Price (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mr. Percival *Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Miss Jenny *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as The Mayor of Sodor *Johnny T. Rex (from Darkwing Duck) as P.T. Boomer *Greg Heffley (from DOAWK) as Skarloey *Rowley Jefferson (from DOAWK) as Rheneas *Alan Keane as Peter Sam *Gary Hedges as Sir Handel *Ocho Tootmorsel as Duncan *Idaho as Rusty *Louie as Duke *Scythe as Smudger *Frankie as Freddie *Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Mighty Mac *Genie (from Aladdin) as Proteus *Sal Left Thumb as George *Carrie as Caroline *Mordecai (from Regular Show) as Stepney *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as D261 *Jealousy as S.C.Ruffey *The Weasel (from Garfield) as Bulstrode *Larry Needlemeyer as Cranky *Gort, Mort, and Wart (from Garfield) as The Horrid Lorries *Iago (from Aladdin) as Tiger Moth *Hot Dog Guy as Derek *Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Bertram *Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Arry and Bert *Benson (from Regular Show) as Butch *Granny Jojo as Old Slow Coach *Juke as Thumper *Jake (from Adventure Time) as Salty *Garfield (from Garfield) as Harvey *Miss Lucy Simian as Elizabeth *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Jack *Milhouse Van Houten (from The Simpsons) as Alfie *Masami as Isobella *Patrick Fitzgerald as Patrick *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Oliver (Pack) *Barney Gumble (from The Simpsons) as Ned *Joe Swanson (from Family Guy) as Byron *Rigby (from Regular Show) as Kelly *Rodrick Heffley (from DOAWK) as Nelson *Cleveland Brown (from Family Guy or Cleveland Show) as Buster *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Max and Monty *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Arthur *Mr. Rex as Murdoch *Harold Wilson as Spencer *BMO (from Adventure Time) as Fergus *Molly Colins as Molly *Billy Parham as Billy *Anais Watterson as Rosie *Carmen as Madge *Penny Fitzgerald as Lady *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Diesel 10 *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Splatter and Dodge *Rocky Robinson as Rocky *Hector as Hector Jötunheim *Fregley (from DOAWK) as Whiff *High Five Ghost (from Regular Show) as Jeremy *Thomas (from Regular Show) as Dennis *Muscleman (from Regular Show) as Neville *Pops (from Regular Show) as Stanley *Brian Griffin (from Regular Show) as Scruff *Skips (from Regular Show) as Hank *Sarah G. Lato as Flora *Lenny Smith as Colin *Charlie as Charlie *Vitruvius (from The Lego Movie) as Hiro *Frank Heffley (from DOAWK) as Victor *Manny Heffley (from DOAWK) as Kevin *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Captain *Jackie Wilson as Belle *Finn (from Adventure Time) as Flynn *Astronauts (from Regular Show) as Den and Dart *Sly and Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Paxton and Norman *Benny (from The Lego Movie) as Sidney *Yoshi (from Mario) as Luke *Flain (from Mixels) as Winston *Thomas (from TTTE) as Merrick *Edward (from TTTE) as Owen *Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) as Reg *WyldStyle (from The Lego Movie) as Marion *Rachel Wilson as Millie *Daniel and Mary Senicourt as Connor and Caitlin *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Stephen *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Sir Robert Norramby *Samson (from The Wild) as Samson *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Porter *Shrek (from Shrek) as Gator *Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Stafford *Snap (from ChalkZone) as Timothy *Scoutmaster Lumpus (from Camp Lazlo) as Bradford *Harry Potter (from Potter Puppet Pals) as Hugo *Toby Determined (from Gravity Falls) as Ryan *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Philip *Uncle Scrooge (from Ducktales) as Glynn *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar) as Jerome and Judy *Sharptooth (from The Land Before Time) as The Scrap Monster *Mario (from Mario) as Mike *Luigi (from Mario) as Rex *Toad (from Mario) as Bert *Mr. Bang (from Toonerville Trolley) as Grumpy Passenger *Heraclio (from Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Sailor John *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Skiff *Doc (from Escape from Planet Earth) as Logan *Elliot (from Pete's Dragon (2016)) as Sam *Santa Claus as Flying Scotsman *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Ashima *Lazlo (from Camp Lazlo) as Rajiv *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Vinnie *Pamela Bondani (from Patrol 03) as Frieda *Ren Hoek (from Ren and Stimpy) as Ivan *Captain Rescue (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Axel *Hanazuki (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) as Gina *Luiz (from Rio (2011)) as Raul *Panchito Pisoles (from The 3 Caballeros) as Carlos *Grady as Beresford *Howdy and Frank as Frankie and Hurricane *Molly Coddles (from Bump in the Night) as Lexi *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Theo *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Merlin *Barbie Singer (from Toy Story) as Hannah *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Carly *Larry the Lobster (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Big Mickey *Brandy Harrington (from Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) as Nia *Mantis (from Kung Fu Panda) as Ace *Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Yong-Bao *Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Hong-Mei *Jack (from Oggy and the Coackroaches) as Shane *The Indian Chief (from An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Kwaku *Rexy (from Jurassic World) as Rebecca Gallery Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball Watterson as Thomas Mr small.png|Mr. Steve Small as Edward Richard watterson season 3.png|Richard Watterson as Henry Principal-brown-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-31164749-926-729.png|Principal Nigel Brown as Gordon Mr. Robinson.png|Mr. Gaylord Robinson as James Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin Watterson as Percy Tobias Wilson.png|Tobias Wilson as Toby Banana Joe only Joe.png|Banana Joe as Duck TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Donald and Douglas Doughnuts.png|Doughnut Sheriff as Oliver Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as Diesel Mr. Colin.png|Colin Mr. Felix.png|and Felix as Bill and Ben AntonS2.png|Anton as Toad Nicole watterson season 3.png|Nicole Watterson as Emily Bobert the Robot.png|Bobert as Bertie S2Clayton.png|Clayton as Terence HoboDVD.png|Hobo as Trevor JamieS3.jpg|Jamie Mrs Fitzgerald Season 1 (HD).png|and Judith Fitzgerald as Annie and Clarabel Tericute..png|Teri as Henrietta William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Harold Category:Daniel Pineda